


A hey tipped in Gold

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Splash of Pining, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Emotions, Fluff, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Wingfic, alec is a gentleman, and courting, cat and izzy are wise souls, cute cute cute, did i say EMOTIONS, sibling dynamics, some og characters, we cant not have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, Alec lightwood has the worst luck EVER, he didn't even realize when he met his soulmate. CURSE HIS FATE. On top of that...he meets a guy. He meets a guy from Edom OF ALL PLACES, he's the prince for god's sake, he can't fall for some trader from Edom...Can he?And Magnus, oh Magnus... has a secret. but he chooses to ignore his mission to chase a hazel-eyed dove. The question is..is it worth it? is the promise of love enough for him to forget the pain of heartbreak?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> And finally, I've completed the exchange fic!! Most of it all cute and fluffy..And yeah.. this is my first time writing such a long fic, so I hope I did it well. Fingers crossed!
> 
> "*********' denotes a POV change. Its third-person POV, so don't worry.
> 
> let me know how you like it!

Alec lightwood has the worst luck ever. Like ever. In a world where every Nephilim has the first words of their soulmate written on their wrist, his words were... 'hey'. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? A Hey. Of all things not even 'hey beautiful', just... Hey.

Ever since the word on his wrist appeared at the age of 10 he had accepted that he would never meet his soulmate and even if he did, he'd never know.

"Most people don't meet their soulmates, Alec," Izzy said, just as she always does when he complains about his rotten luck.

"You did."

"Well, I'm not most people." she said, looking critically at her freshly painted nails, "do you think clary will like this colour?" 

Now how would _he_ know that? Izzy could look beautiful in anything and clary better like it. He hummed a yes. 

"Okay”, she smiled at her nails before looking at him, "Point is, live your life. If you're lucky enough you'll find them when the time is right or you'd be equally lucky and find your soulmate in someone else."

"Right... " Alec looked unconvinced as he rubbed his eyes, "anyway, I'm gonna go and get a coffee, coming?"

"Hmm... I'll pass, I've got a date with clary"

"So? Isn't it at night?" 

Izzy smiled mischievously, " Oh brother dear, you see I've gotta prepare th-" 

"I - I get the picture, thank you very much " he didn't need to hear the details about her sister's sexual life. 

Izzy laughed, “ I was going to say prepare for your coming of age”

“I’m pretty sure you weren't going to say that”, Alec said as he unhooked his leather jacket from the peg and opened the door to leave.

“And we're not doing anything, so don't plan”

  
  
  
  
  


Alec went down the stairs, twirling his Steele between his fingers when he almost ran into luke. 

"luke! What brings you... here? I thought you were staying in Edom for a while"

Luke looked out of place, "uh... I- I came to... Look for a book. From. From Maryse, you know, the library"

"Riight"

"Don't let me keep you from wherever you're going", Luke smiled uncomfortably.

Alec looked at him with uncertainty then shrugged, not willing to pry and went out, shutting the door behind him. Something must be cooking, Alec thought but it doesn't matter to him, not anymore at least.

"My prince", a voice sounded, stopping Alec in his tracks, there we go again. He was tired of his father’s half-hearted efforts at bringing the family back together. He turned around to face the messenger, it was Hodge, Robert's trusted confidant, "yes?"

"Your highness, King Robert, your father has requested your presence at the council tomorrow." 

Requested my ass. Alec rolled his eyes, his voice quiet but sharp, " why don't you go and remind the king that I have given up the royal titles? Along with my mother and sister and brothers, hmm?" he shouldn't be going around screaming it in the open, after all, only a few knew that the royal family had left the castle for good, but Alec couldn't refrain himself. 

He turned to walk away when the Hodge spoke, a desperation in his voice, "he says it's important, that the prince of Edom will be present" 

Alec stopped midway... Prince of Edom. Interesting. The Edomais kept to themselves, hadn't even contacted them in... 2 centuries? There was a phrase every person in Alicante knew 'Edomaians don't exist'. 

Edom had closed its doors to Alicante after the great war which ended with the signing of the accords. The only contact they had were for trade and, of course, the council which was held every five years, which too was attended by the royal advisor, so the prince of Edom gracing Alicante was as surprising as it gets. Adding the fact that they know so little about the residents of Alicante made many Nephilim prejudiced against them. Alec always scoffed at the thought of downworlders being demonish, having always been surrounded by luke, maia, and Izzy's...ahem friends.

Alec had always wondered why their books never spoke of the downworlders. The most they knew about the vampires, werewolves, Seelies, and warlocks came from bedtime stories and he doubted they were that accurate. 

  
  
"Tell him that he lost the prince when he decided the Queen wasn't good enough", Alec spat out, his father thought of luring him in with information!? 

Alec walked away without a second glance, fighting away the onslaught of dreaded memories of the day when his father had told them that- 

"hey," there it is again, the cursed word. They need to change back to 'your highness' as the official greeting. 

"Simon", Alec stopped to turn around.

Simon looked intensely at his face as he said, "Are you okay? You look…overwhelmed" 

"Amazing observation, but I'm perfectly fine. Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"Are you going to the java?" 

"Why?" 

"I'll take that as a yes! Come on, let's go together" 

"um...Okay." 

  
  
  
  
They walked down the street to the coffee shop run by Alec's best friend Jace and Maia who was also Simon's girlfriend. See, another soulmate couple. Well, at least Jace hasn't found his soulmate yet... Wait does finding solace in this thought make him a bad person? Meh. 

  
It's a good thing most people in Alicante couldn't recognize Alec and Izzy, thank goodness the royal family still follows the old tradition where the identities of children are revealed to the public on their 21st birthday, else life amongst them would be hell. The day after was supposed to be Alec's, he can already imagine the scandal when the public comes to know that the prince has denounced the crown, most of what the commoners know of the affair are just vague rumors of what happened. Only the closest- Simon, Maia, clary... luke and the advisors, okay, that's a lot of people now, know the entire story. 

  
  
  
  


The café was owned and managed by Jace, his best friend, and maia. It was designed by clary, who was quite an artist. As for Jace, he was family, he was the son of a minister and after the death of his parents, he was invited to live in the castle with them. After a tiring childhood filled with the burden of loss and of being related to the royal family, all he wanted was a stable and homely business- cue the cafe. 

Java Jace felt like home, the air smelled like sweet cinnamon and furnished in soothing warm colors and wood, one of the walls was lined with bookcases and decorated with cozy chairs and couches. This was one of the hours when there were barely any customers, Alec found a couple of people sitting at the tables as he walked in and only one guy, who was talking to Maia.

They went up to the counter. "Simon!" Maia called, her face lighting up. The man who had been talking to her laughed as Simon brought up his hand for a fist bump, Alec rolled his eyes at his antics. 

Maia looked at Alec as she motioned towards the man, “This is Magnus.”

Alec flicked his eyes towards him.

"And that is Alec"

Magnus smiled at him, an amusing glint in his eyes, "Hey"

Alec took in his appearance, this man was Adonis with the fashion sense and makeup to make Izzy jealous. Alec had his mouth half opened as his eyes tried to memorize Magnus's face. This man is beautiful, _are you kidding me? He's the definition of beauty,_ alec’s brain oh so helpfully supplied.

Maia pointedly cleared her throat which brought him to the realization that he'd been staring for too long. He mumbled back a hey, trying to school his face which was blushing with embarrassment. 

"I was just telling Magnus about you guys, he just came in today from Edom," Maia said, and Alec will gladly serve the rest of his life in debt for that diversion.

"I didn't know you'd be coming Magnus" Simon picked up his coffee cup which Maia had just placed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Alec asked, gaze flickering from Magnus to Simon. 

"Well he's dating my sister, I'd be damned if I didn’t instill the fear of me in him"

"Ha, moving on..." Simon said, he seemed to have paled a bit, "why don't you guys go and sit while I talk to..." Simon gulped looking at Magnus, " Maia?" 

  
  
  


Alec stifled a laugh then led Magnus to their usual place in a corner. He debated on what to say, it's not every day the prince feels at a loss of words cause he is too damn attracted to the other person. That golden eyeshadow and did you see those fingers around the coffee mug imagine how it'll feel around his -

"Are you alright darling? You are red as a tomato"

"Perfectly fine" Alec squeaked. Can he die already!? Please, this is too much of an embarrassment. 

Alec cleared his throat "Just fine." 

Simon seemed to be too busy with his girlfriend, not that Alec was complaining about the lovely company. He was just not very good at breaking the ice.

"I haven't heard of a lot of people coming from Edom"

"That's because they don't"

Well, that's... Very certain, why Alec thought.

“It's a safe haven for all downworlders, even Nephilim. You can hardly blame them for not giving up on freedom and luxury.”

“It's very difficult to change old prejudices,” Alec replied sadly, he was no stranger to it, “ what brings you here though?”

“Business”

Alec looked up as Maia brought them their orders, he smiled amused at the extravagant drink Magnus had ordered. 

"Hey now Alexander, don't judge" 

Alec grinned, " Care to share what that is?" 

Magnus tapped his perfectly manicured nail on the table between them, "I don't know, do you deserve to know a secret?" 

_Oh, that did something to him…Alexander, like honey dripping from-_ wait a minute. 

"How did you know my name was Alexander? " Alec asked, tensing up... Did he know he was the princ-

"It's hardly difficult to guess what Alec stands for"

Alec chuckled, relaxing. Beauty and brains, oh the best combination ev- keep it in your pants lightwood!

Conversation flowed smoothly after that, Alec told him about his life as a writer and the book he's working on, carefully avoiding to mention that he's the Prince of Alicante. He doesn't need Magnus to run away from him now, does he? Magnus had come with the Prince's entourage to Alicante, some trade thing. The way Magnus deflected the topic did not go unnoticed by Alec. 

Alec listened with fascination as Magnus spoke about fashion, which Alec assumed he traded-in. Maybe Izzy doesn't know how to talk about fashion, or maybe it was just Magnus, _what do you think huh?_

They were laughing at a story Magnus just narrated when Magnus's phone chimed who ignored the message. Within a minute of him ignoring the message, a man hurriedly came up to them and leaned down to whisper something in Magnus's ear. 

"I will be right there", Magnus told the guy before looking at Alec, " I'm sorry I have to go, duty calls" 

"Bye" 

Waiving a bye with his hand, Magnus rushed off following the other guy.

Wait... What duty? He thought Magnus was just visiting... 

"Please tell me you kissed him or at least asked for his number", Izzy materialized before him. 

"Izzy! What- why would I do that!?" 

"Oh please" Izzy rolled her eyes as she sat on the chair which was until a few seconds occupied by Magnus, "I think the entire cafe knows by now that you have the hots for him- Magnus wasn't he?" 

" I - what? HOTS! No, I don't. Shut up" Alec spluttered. 

Jace joined them, laughing as he hit Alec's shoulder. 

"It's okay bro. It's alright to feel attraction" Jace could barely contain his laughter, " besides he's pretty" 

Alec pushed him off his shoulders "I know it's okay. But thi-this is, it's just friendship. That's it. Nothing more. And he lives in Edom anyway." 

"Totally" Izzy quirked her eyebrow. 

Oh, how he hates it when they corner him, "I'm gonna go now." Alec got up, Jace held his hands and sat on the floor "Nooo don't go who'll give me spicy details now" 

  
"No Jace! Let me go!" Alec pulled his hand free and ran while Izzy and Jace rolled on the floor laughing. _Kids_ , he shook his head fondly. 

  
  
  
  
Not wanting to go home just yet, Alec wandered around, thinking. Magnus was pretty good, wasn't he- _good? Bitch, he's the best_ . Alec hadn't really had a chance to date when he was a prince and now... Should he just take a chance and ask him out? Maybe - No he can't risk that, no matter how progressive the society has become, they wouldn't accept their prince being involved with a warlock. _But you're not a prince anymore,_ whose side was his brain on!?

"Son." Oh no. Alec looked to his right and there stood Robert, in the flesh.

"What do you want, my king?" alec said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Please. I am sorry for what happened, give me a chance?" well this is unexpected Robert lightwood apologizing at the very beginning

"I've already told you, I prefer mine and my family's freedom and happiness over royal titles"

"Then so be it, I'll give you whatever you want, be it the freedom to write, date, whatever. I want my family back" 

“Is this newfound remorse due to me turning 21 tomorrow?”

“No, I have for quite a while...repented my actions, I've been trying to talk to you for over a year.” 

Alec softened at that "Have you spoken to mom?"

" I did before coming to find you" 

"You do realise you won't ever win her back" 

"I know, but I can try...", he seemed lost, eyes showing their pain, he deserves it- a part of Alec's brain said, doesn't he? 

Alec hummed, "I'll come but the others are may choose not to" 

"I know, and I'll have to respect their choices. Will you sit in the council? As the crown prince?" Maybe Robert had realized his mistakes, maybe he deserves a chance. 

"Okay" 

Robert looked at the verge of tears, he hugged Alec "Thank you, I'm so sorry, I'll try to be better" 

"I've missed my dad" 

"I've missed you all so much, these 3 years have been so difficult" 

Alec patted him on the shoulder as they parted. Robert wiped his eyes as he smiled "I'll send Hodge to get you tonight." 

"Okay. But remember, this isn't forgiveness."

Alec left after receiving a sheepish affirmative nod from Robert, mind whirling about what was to happen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Magnus walked through the halls of the King's Palace. The king had closed the doors to the Palace 3 years ago, no one knew what had happened or what was happening in the castle, who lived, who died, no annual harvest celebrations, no balls, no guests, nothing.

After 3 years of silence, the neighboring kingdoms grew suspicious, after all this is how most wars started. They had sent riders to Edom to ask the King to see to matters and so came the king, himself, to attend the council which was held every five years.

  
  


Magnus smiled at the portrait of the King of Edom along with the king of Alicante from about 2 centuries ago littering the corridor, mortals, they didn't even realize that he was the very same person.

"Your majesty." Magnus looked at Ragnor, "My darling cabbage, you don't have to call me that"

"Don't call me that", Ragnor scowled to a pouting Magnus, "As I was saying, are you sure you can trust them to not repeat history? "

"I think it's about time we came out of the boundaries we have drawn. We need the Nephilim as much as they need us, maybe even more so. Besides, we can't live like this, always doubting the Nephilim and their intentions."

"Last time Nephilim and downworlders walked together didn't go that well. They are too proud, too blinded by their angelic heritage. They even wiped us from their history books!"

“I know that, do you think I'd forget the great war? It is etched in my skull. These people aren't responsible for the sins of their father, just like me.” 

“I don't mean that, Magnus.”

"I know. It has been centuries ragnor, I believe there's still hope, besides, it wasn't just them responsible for what happened back then, they-"

Someone walked up to them, "The Palace doesn't seem to house many people."

"Cat! I thought you weren't going to come", Magnus smiled. 

"Changed my mind, I was worried about you."

_ Ah, how very Catarina of her, always worried _ , Magnus smiled. They walked to the room Magnus was offered.

"Where have you been?" Catarina asked, "I was meeting Maia... And others"

"Oh no"

"What!?", Magnus gawked indignantly. 

"I know that look, you met someone" 

“I just told you I met Maia.” 

“Don’t act stupid, I know that you know what I mean. you met someone you're interested in” 

"Are you not going to say something to her?" Magnus looked at ragnor for help who was just standing behind, laughing? He needed better friends.

"No, he's not going to. I am one who has to clean up all the after-effects of your scandals, so behave," she added with a glare.

Magnus opened his mouth ready to prove her wrong, but then promptly closed it at her raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a child," he muttered.

Ragnor coughed, "sure you aren't".

He didn't see the pillow hitting him squarely on the face though.

"Hey!" Ragnor threw it back as Cat laughed.

Cat and ragnor were family, they have been since Magnus had overthrown Asmodeus 2 centuries ago. They were the only family he knew besides Luke, Maia, and of course Raphael.

  
  
  


They soon left to sleep and after they left, Magnus sat at the edge of his bed and did what he best did- overthink. 

He thought of the past and how people of Edom worshipped Magnus, the one who freed them from the cruelty of Asmodeus and valentine. It was a time when downworlders- the warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies, and Nephilim stayed together. Swallowed by his own hatred and prejudices, Valentine had tortured and killed the downworlders along with their Nephilim supporters, and to do his bidding he had Asmodeus on a leash. 

Magnus still remembers the piles of bodies littering the ground, he remembers the helplessness when he was held prisoner and tortured out of his mind in the cells beneath the same castle he was standing on. 

  
  


Valentine had hunted them all. And Magnus, Magnus had hunted him.

  
  


After the great war, it was thought to be for the best to separate the downworlders from the Nephilim. Some Nephilim joined the Edomians who bowed to their savior, Magnus, while the others formed their own kingdom, choosing to erase the others from their history. 

  
  


But it was time to remind them of the others. 

  
  


Magnus rolled his shoulders and removed the glamour from his wings. Every warlock had wings, everyone with their own unique pattern and colour, along with their warlock mark. Most didn't know about the wings warlocks possessed, it was believed to be old folklore and the warlocks made no efforts to prove it otherwise. Wings were sacred, touching one's wings conveyed a level of trust and love that cannot be said in words, which is why they kept it hidden from prying eyes. 

Magnus starched his arms, working away from the stiffness in his back as he walked across the room to stand in front of the full-length mirror. Majestic black wings lay folded behind his back.

He breathed a sigh as he unfurled his wings, "Ahh feels so good, bet you guys didn't like being hidden all day either" 

His wings swayed in agreement, and that is when he noticed it. One lone feather... tipped in gold. 

Magnus stood frozen to the spot, eyes fixated on that one feather, he breathed heavily before running to the door to call for Catarina. Catarina was shaken up as she hurried into his room, "what happened!?" 

"Look!" Magnus extended one wing to show her the offending feather. 

Catarina gasped, her gaze flickered from the feather to Magnus's face, "Who is it?" 

"Alexander" 

"Is that the guy from the shop? Wait, is he a shadowhunter?" 

"Yes...to both" 

"Oh Lilith! Are you sure? It could be someone else"

"No, he's the only new person I spoke to" 

Catarina remained silent for a while, processing the news, it's not every day you find your feather has transformed. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. I don't like the idea of him being a Nephilim but there's little we can do in the workings of fate. Go to sleep, we'll think about it tomorrow." 

"I can't go to sleep! I just met my soulmate for god's sake I-" 

Catarina silenced him with a quirked eyebrow. And people wonder why eyebrows need to be groomed. 

“Sleep, it's too late to do anything", she said. 

Magnus pouted as he closed the door behind Catarina's receding figure.

He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Shit.

He never really believed in soulmates having lived over 4 centuries, he had made up his mind that it was... Well, bullshit. Now, though... He tried to recollect the lore- the first encounter with his soulmate will change one feather of his wings and when the said soulmate touches his wings they'll transform completely. 

He pulled himself up from the ground and sat on the bed. "stop thinking", he muttered to himself as he climbed into the bed. Catarina is right, there's nothing to be done now. He should go to sleep, but instead, his mind filled with the lovely and kind Alexander.

How will he even tell Alec that he's his soulmate, the soulmate to an immortal warlock? How will he convince a commoner that he was destined to be with a king? 

"Go to sleep, Magnus!", Catarina's voice sounded from outside his room. Magnus laughed as he rolled over, warm cocooning him and lulling him to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec roamed the empty halls of the Palace, it had been 3 years, 3 years since he last walked them. Their absence, though hushed, hadn't gone unnoticed. A grand congregation of people had gathered to welcome him- workers, servants, ministers, and many odd ones who didn't know what was happening at the Palace gates but were just curious enough to see. They all greeted him, the close ones hugged him or shook hands, others with heys, hellos, welcome backs, and then finally... silence. 

Izzy had insisted she come with, "you need support, big brother, and who better than Moi?" He really loved his sister, she was the link that bound his family together, he smiled fondly. 

He looked at the band on his wrist which hid his soulmate’s first words, running a thumb over it. Imagine his rotten luck if it was today of all days that the words turned golden- indicating he's met his soulmate. He laughed at that, no, not even he had such bad luck. He slid the band up his wrist exposing the branded skin. Oh no. NO. "You've got to be kidding me, nooo", Alec fell onto his knees, eyes boring at the strip of skin which spelled 'hey'... In gold. 

"Whyyy? Couldn't you wait for another day!?" he yelled at his hand. 

"Alec?", Isabelle opened the door to her room which was just opposite to his' and peeked outside, "What's wrong?" 

Alec turned his wrist towards her, head hanging in despair and eyes unfocused. 

"OH MY GOD", she shrieked, "who is it?" 

"I don't know" 

"what do you mean you don't know?", she furrowed her brow. 

"Literally hundreds of people have said ‘hey’ to me today." Alec finally looked at her with a pained expression. 

Izzy knelt beside her brother and ran a hand through his hair, as she always did when he was hurting. Alec leaned into her touch, “Do have a hunch on who it can be?”

Magnus. “No, not really.”

"It's okay big brother, we'll track down every person you've spoken to today and find him, okay?" 

Alec whined at that, " that's impossible-" 

"No it's not, we'll plan it tomorrow", she pulled him to his feet and took him to his room, " now, you need sleep. Big day tomorrow, wouldn't want you dozing off while the other Rulers give their god awful boring speeches, do we?" 

She pulled him into a hug. "You'll be fine, you have me and I'm awesome." 

Alec smiled at her efforts to make him cheerful, "I know. Good night" 

Isabelle bid him good night and left, closing the door after her. 

  
  
  


Lying in bed Alec wondered who his soulmate was and every fibre of his being pointed to the coffee shop, to Magnus-  _ don't get your hopes up, Alec _ . With what little they knew of people of Edom, he wouldn't be surprised to know that downworlders didn't have soulmates or had different identifying marks. In all fairness, his soulmate should have noticed too.

Alec tossed and turned, trying to sleep but his thoughts drifted to Magnus, his beautiful laugh and even beautiful voice, he wondered if there could ever be something within them, something special... before sleep took him over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec woke up, it took him five whole minutes to make sense of his surroundings. He was already getting tired of responsibilities. He groaned as he rolled to the side, grabbing his phone to see the time.

9:30 am. The council was to meet at...12, and he had to greet the dignitaries before they came. Shit.

Alec threw the covers off him, scrambling out of the bed. He frantically searched for his royal attire which, ruefully for him, was mandatory for public appearances and professional settings. He then dashed to take the quickest shower of his life... Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

Being the host, the royal house of Alicante had to welcome the others at the castle gates. The Prince of Edom had already come... which left the Seelie Queen, the head of the vampire clan from Dumort and the alpha of the wolf kingdom, Jade. After the war, all were offered independent kingdoms- which the seelies and Nephilim took. The vampires and werewolves were too devoted to their savior to separate completely, choosing rather to answer to the King of Edom. 

  
  
  
  


“Uhh”, Alec groaned, wearing Royal clothes is a pain. So many buttons, why do they need so many  _ tiny  _ buttons. "I'm going to kill the tailor", Alec muttered under his breath as he moved on to his shoes. 

Alec looked at the time, 9:45. Shit shit shit. He rushed through the corridor to the palace gate and stood beside Izzy, slightly out of breath. Well, at least he wasn't noticeably late. He surveyed the people waiting, there was his father, speaking to someone he guessed was from Edom, given her blue skin- a warlock, he guessed. He hadn't really met one before. 

"Are you alright?", Isabelle whispered. Why wouldn't he be? He looked at her quizzically.

In turn, he received an eye roll, " you were freaking out yesterday about your soul mark." oh, right. He had completely forgotten about it. Soulmate. Soulmark. 

Damn Izzy for reminding him. An unsettling feeling crept up, taking a hold of him, zooming onto the strip of skin on his wrist, he-

"Son?" 

Robert was looking at him as he motioned Alec to stand beside him at the other side of the stairs. He introduced the lady he was just speaking to as lady Catania, the king of Edom's confidant. He smiled at her in greeting as Robert introduced him. 

"Will the Prince not be joining us?" 

"The Prince sends apologies, he is a bit unwell, he will join us at the council meeting." She said. 

"I hope he feels better soon" Alec replied, 'I wouldn't be joining either if I had my way' went unsaid. 

It wasn't long before carriages pulled up one by one, carrying the representatives of different lands. 

The council was as much as an assertion of power as it was revising their treaty and alliance. And this year, it was going to be even bigger. This was the first time Edomian royalty was attending the council after 200 years - it was usually attended by lady Catarina. Coupled with the fact that Alec was to be crowned as the official heir as his coming of age, this was easily one of the biggest events in almost a century.

The guests were greeted and escorted to their quarters as they arrived to rest until the meeting started.

  
  
  


Alec entered the meeting hall before the other dignitaries had arrived. He had to make sure everything was in order, they couldn't let small mistakes drown their reputation. As the clock struck 12, the representatives started to come. Alec stood beside his father in greeting as the members arrived one by one, announced by the door keep. 

The room was abuzz with small talk and greetings. The large doors opened and the door-keep announced the arrival of the last members, the company from Edom. 

Alec got distracted while talking with Raphael, the vampire clan leader, attention on the figures entering through the door. Three people entered the room, the prince flanked by the other two. Alec took in the prince, his midnight blue coat with intricate gold design and jewelry and his fac- fuck. Magnus. It was Magnus, the coffee shop guy...who was also... the Prince of Edom. 

Alec gulped as he stared wide-eyed at the figure smiling and greeting the others, lady Catarina and the guy from the other day trailing behind him. 

He watched as Magnus's eyes flickered towards him, stopping mid-sentence, recognition flaring through his eyes before he blinked and turned back to the person he was talking to as if nothing had happened.

There was a tension in the air, one which alec can't describe, one which preceded a life-changing event. Alec could feel himself suffocating in it as he continued with his conversation with Raphael, eyes gravitating towards Magnus time and again before reminding himself of better. 

Magnus  _ finally _ walked up to them with all the grace of a cat, not that he was noticing. Nope, he certainly did not notice how his walk was like a dance, a dance to the rhythm of his heart. 

"Prince Alexander", Magnus smiled inclining his head in greeting, "lovely to meet you." 

Alec swallowed, he was mesmerized by Magnus’s beauty and he had thought he looked beautiful in the coffee shop. Magnus in his element now. Alec's eyes flickered to Magnus's, a polite smile on his face, "Welcome to Alicante, my Prince." 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec pinched at the bridge of his nose. He felt drained, the council meeting had taken up his entire afternoon. This was the first time Alec was sitting in the council and boy did he wonder how the others do it every 5 year. He had half a mind to run away in the first half hour if it hadn't been for a certain sparkly someone...

Alec worked the crick in his neck as he stood up from the bed. He needed fresh air, one of the best things about staying at the Royal castle was the garden, and obviously, the food.

Alicante's palace garden was coveted by all. It felt like a small world protected by dreams, away from the responsibility and toils of royalty and the burden of life.

And the best part of the garden was a small secret alcove at the farthest edge of the palace grounds which merged with the Dwindledon woods. It had been commissioned by his grandfather for his beloved wife. It was without doubt the most beautiful place he had ever been. A centerpiece fountain, white broken pillars draped in creepers and climbers which grew beautiful purple, blue and white flowers. The climbers had been bent on branches and pillars in a way that they formed a roof from which hung the occasional vine.

  
  


Alec walked at the general direction of the alcove, mind whizzing with thoughts of what had happened at the council. After the fateful encounter, Magnus had pretended that it was the first time they were meeting, so Alec had gone along with it. After all you can't just come up and say you've met the prince before. Throughout the meeting Alec's eyes drifted to Magnus, averting them when Magnus caught him. _Stop being a teenager!_ Alec screamed to his idiot brain. You've gotta focus, you're no-

  
  


"Alexander!", Magnus came up to him, smiling widely, "I've been waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Why yes, I was looking for you at the castle but a little birdie told me I'd best try my luck at the garden." 

Alec smiled as he rolled his eyes, resuming his walk, he didn't look at Magnus but knew he'd follow. "And pray tell, my Prince, who was the bird?" 

Magnus eluded the question, "It was quite a surprise seeing you at the council today, especially after.." 

Alec finally looked at him. He had different makeup on than the afternoon, this made his face look softer, more open. "You'll be staying for the whole council meet, right?"

"The whole month, yes. It's time edom opens its doors to alicante.

But tell me, I didn't know alicante's royalty frequented lowly coffee shops" 

"The shop is owned by my best friend, Jace... It's a long story, for another time." 

"Fair enough. Where are we going?" 

"Secret garden", Alec said with a boyish grin as he took Magnus's hand and ran up the path to alcove. 

  
  
  


**********

  
  
  


Magnus had certainly not expected  _ that _ , Alec taking his hand and running while laughing like a boy? Who is Alexander, is he even real? Besides, Magnus has been the king for so long he hardly remembers his life before, no one had the courage to hold his hands or be friendly except of course his small diverse family. And after what feels like aeons, he found himself smiling, no, rather laughing in a stranger's company. So for once, Magnus allowed himself to think of the future, to hope that Alexander lightwood might just piece his broken heart together. 

Alec stopped running abruptly, making Magnus clash into him. They separated, laughing at themselves. Alec was still holding Magnus's hand, he blushed when he realized what he had done and released it. 

" sorry..."Alec said sheepishly, rubbing at his neck, a nervous tic - Magnus noticed. Not that he was noticing everything. 

"Oh, it's more than fine Alexander", Magnus purred. 

"Uh... Right", Alec fumbled then nodded to the hanging vines which magnus supposed hid the entrance to the garden, "we called it 'the den' when we were young, we as in my siblings, me and Jace" 

Magnus noticed how Alec's eyes lit up when he spoke about his family, he mirrored his smile as he took Alec's hand and stepped forward.. 

Magnus mentally slapped himself when he felt Alec freeze at his touch.  _ To forward bane! _ He was just debating whether to leave it and pretend it never happened when he felt Alec squeeze their hand.  _ Well at least he wouldn't be thrown into the cells for indecency. _

  
  


Alec sweeped the hanging wines to one side and held them, gesturing magnus to go first. Magnus felt himself swooning like a young maiden, no one had ever held the door for him, well he was the King so people did open doors, but no one had done it because they wanted to. It was obligatory. Alec was such a gentleman _ stop it, stop swooning, next thing you'll be writing your wedding vows _ , his brain screamed. 

Alec swung their joined hands as they strolled through the garden, a warm smile gracing his lips, magnus wondered what he was thinking.

"Turns out all my friends know about you, and no one thought it was necessary to tell me that you were a Prince" 

Magnus laughed, and said in a teasing tone, "Why Alexander, would have it made a difference?" 

"Would have saved me the embarrassment at council, I-" 

Magnus was laughing uncontrollably now, "Oh yes, I saw you gawking at me like- like a goldfish" 

"hey!"Alec glared at him, face adorably flushed, before his face cracked with laughter. 

"Seriously though", Alec said, after their laughter had died down, "How is it that my whole family knows you?" 

"Well, I'm surprised we didn't know each other either, considering half my family is dating your's." Magnus said to a confused Alec. 

"I'm guessing you know Luke, who is dat...well... he's immortal and like a father to me, maia and clary are... Also like his children." Magnus paused and blinked,"I guess you can say luke is like the universal father."

Alec snorted at that. "That he is. Luke was more present in our lives than Robert had been. Wait. Luke is immortal?! I thought werewolves weren't immortal" 

"Luke's immortality was due to the after effects of a spell, but yeah.. considering Clary is dating the lovely Isabelle and Maia is dating Salmon... I'm disappointed they didn't tell me of a particular Hazel eyed beauty" 

"who?" 

Magnus looked at him, lips half curled, waiting for the pin to drop then laughed, shaking his head." you're so precious", he whispered.  _ You need to be protected. _

The sky was painted a thousand different colours, the setting sun casting the last of its rays on them.  _ But it pales in your comparison, beautiful Alexander _ , he thought. 

"This is my favourite place in all of Alicante", Alec said softly, "it reminds me of my loved ones. My grandfather made it grandma, we never really got to meet her...but coming here, I-I feel like... I know her... that i have spent time with her." he smiled a smile magnus knew too well.

A short laughter left Alec, "We were so entranced by those stories of kids on tree houses that we made on that tree", Alec pointed towards a tree which housed a rather elegant tree house. 

"Don't tell me you guys made that" 

"Oh no, the one we made was... Let's say not very successful, it ah... Actually after making that we were standing below looking up at it proudly when, and we were young okay, it came crashing down on us an-" he was cut off by a laughing Magnus. 

"Oh dear god, that would have been a sight!" Magnus laughed 

"Hey we were kids! We did our best! " Alec pouted as he pushed him lightly on the shoulders, a smile peeked through his pouty face on seeing Magnus so amused at his embarrassment. 

" How did Maryse react? "

"Oh god, she was furious. She grounded us, come to think of it we could have hidden the accident from her if Izzy hadn't broken her arm, and-”, Alec laughed as he continued, " you should have seen Gramps’ face when she blamed him for it and made him keep the tools shed locked at all times. Even after that, we were so desperate for a tree house that gramps built us one." 

"You're telling me the  _ king  _ built you a treehouse himself?" 

Alec shrugged, "Well dad had ascended the throne by then, but yeah. Gramps had a thing for building stuff and he loved us a lot", a sad smile painted his face as he spoke in a low voice, “words cannot explain the bond we had. I wonder if gramps would have been proud of who we grew up to be..”

Magnus squeezed his hand, “I can't imagine anyone not being proud of you, Alexander” Magnus had lost many loved ones, he understood the pain too well. Alec smiled at their joined hands before looking at Magnus's kind eyes, yes, this is definitely someone he could trust. 

They sat on a bench, looking at the array of colours dispersed in the sky as they talked about everything and nothing, Magnus found he didn't mind the idea of his heart being stripped of its layers, nestled in Alec's palms. Not today, but..someday. A smile graced Alec’s lips, matching the one Magnus wore, as he heard the multitude of stories Magnus's immortal life brought and much before they'd prefer, night fell. 

They slowly walked back the lonely path back to the castle, a comfortable silence between them. "It's always dark there and if you ever walk the forest floor, thousands of glow bugs and fluorescent insects light the path but most of us have gotten used to portals now, no one really bothers", Magnus mused. 

"That sounds beautiful. I, now, have an inexplicable urge to walk the Night forests of Edom", Alec laughed. 

"You should visit us sometime, I can promise an experience you'll never forget" 

They had reached the castle, Alec looked up at the lights coming from within, Magnus didn't want to leave him, didn't want the night to end... just yet.

"Well we missed dinner, I'll ask the kitchen to bring your dinner to your quarters. Let me walk you to your room?" Alec asked.

"I would love that." Maybe alec didn't want the night to end either.

As they walked through the corridors, Magnus noticed it took them more time to reach his room than when he had walked alone, he smiled, glad that his darling Alexander took the longer route to his room, unwilling to part. Maybe he wasn't alone, maybe Alec too feels the pull of the soulmate bond. 

  
  


He stopped at the door to his quarters and looked up at Alec, "It was lovely to spend time with you Alexander", he didn't realise when they went from prince Alexander and Prince Magnus to just Alexander and Magnus, but was glad they did. 

"As was it for me, Magnus", Alec took a step back, "good night" 

"Good night" 

Alec waved a final goodbye before turning around to leave, Magnus stood watching at the half opened door to his room till Alec disappeared around the corner. Magnus had an unconscious smile even as he got inside and found himself thinking, if this Alec lightwood is his soulmate, he's the luckiest man out there. 

  
  
  


************

  
  
  


Alec walked towards his room without taking notice of his surroundings, he was smiling, playing the entire evening in his mind. The sweet conversations, magnus deliberately holding his hand, the way his eyes shined when he spoke. Oh he was so smitten. A small voice warned him about it all and Alec all but killed it.

"Oh my god, what's that smile!?", he heard Izzy squeal. 

"It's from an emotion called none of your business", even then Alec couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

"Oh come on, big brother, you know I love seeing you smiling! I want to send the person who brought this about a box of the best chocolates I can find." 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly at her antics, "Magnus and i were-" 

He was cut off by Izzy's high pitched scream, "MAGNUS!?" 

"We were just walking! Sheesh, calm down" 

"It certainly wast  _ just _ anything if I go by that smile on your face." 

Alec rolled his eyes, it seemed to have become a regular habit. 

"Wait... Is he your soulmate!?" 

"wha-" 

" OH MY GOD! Imagine if Magnus is your soulmate! He's the best person ever... I need to go and write the best woman's speech" 

Alec caught her by the arm, "woah there, I don't even know if warlocks have a soulmate thing, let's not go jumping off into oblivion now" 

"Well... You've got a point I'll go-", she contemplated. 

"Izzy!"Clay's tired voice sounded from the corner.

"Coming!" Izzy shouted back, " my poor darling’s in pain.”

“Is she alright?”

“ Ah you know PMS, the curse upon humanity. I'll talk about your soulmate situation tomorrow. Good night, brother" 

" Good night" 

  
  
  
  


After paying a visit to the kitchen, Alec collapsed on his bed thinking, his soulmate...he doesn't really know who it was...not for sure, what if-what if it's someone who he didn't like. Hoping that Magnus is his soulmate is ludicrous, fate has never been that good to him. 

He mechanically went through his bedtime routine. Soulmate or not he felt a connection to Magnus, he can't really ignore that now. 

He looked at his reflection at the mirror. Most people do live without ever meeting their soulmates and spend their entire life with someone else, maybe he could too, he cou.... Wait a second, is- is Magnus even attracted to men? "Fuck", Alec stared at the mirror, wide eyes unblinking. 

He dashed to his phone and pulled up his chat with izzy. His finger hovering over the letters...should he ask her? She must have slept by now, should he ask someone else. Alec made a frustrated growl as he clicked off the phone, throwing it on the bed and fell onto the mattress, pulling the covers over him. That's okay, he thought, if Magnus wasn't interested in him or men in general they could be friends, it would be difficult but he's willing to have him in his life even if it's as a friend. He'll be fine, won't he? 


	5. Chapter 5

The castle was abuzz, servants running to and fro, working errands. It was Alec's coronation, he would be crowned as the heir to the throne. And while Alec would prefer managing the event, he was stuck here, sitting on his bed as Izzy critically eyed his wardrobe.

The nephilim of alicante has a long living tradition, on the 21th birthday every person goes through ascension, in this ceremony they chose to either keep their birth and family name. Over the years, the ceremony had lost his meaning and impotence, diluted to be just a day celebrated as the 21th. It was made as an effort to give young nephilim the choice to have their own family without the chains of ancestors weighing them down, now only the royal family followed the age-old customs.

  
  


"Red, blue or black?" Izzy asked, scrunching her eyebrows in deep thought. 

"Black." 

"Yes! Blue it is", Izzy twirled around pulling the coat with her. 

"What? No! We agreed on black. Izzy!" 

"Oh hush, you'll look good in it", she pulled him in front of the full length mirror and held the cloak in front of him, "it brings out your eyes." 

Alec rolled his eyes as he grabbed the clothes, grumbling "but black" as he went to change. Okay, maybe it looked, he thought as he changed into it, maybe he looked great, doesn't mean he's gonna accept that in front of Izzy. 

The cloak was dark blue with hints of green bordering to black, it had cream coloured dotted fur at the neck and the collar. Golden threads made subtle designs throughout the cloak which shone at a certain angle, underneath it he wore a lighter coloured coat with metal fittings and bold designs and black pants. 

Izzy whistled then smiled wide when he entered the room, " wow big brother, you clean up well" 

Alec smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, "Okay, that's done now-" 

"We still have to match the clothes for evening ball" 

Alec groaned as he slumped down on his bed, trying his best to make a pleading puppy face which, sadly, Izzy had grown immune to. 

"Come on Alec, don't be so grumpy. Do you want to wear nail paint?" 

"Why?" 

"Well Magnus and I are going to match our outfits with the nail paint and I have the perfect colour for you" she trailed off comparing different sets of surcoats and coats. 

"Did you know Magnus was the prince of edom?" 

"Actually... Yeah I did, why?" she looked at him questioningly. 

"And? And you didn't tell me!? " 

"But-"

"You could have saved me the shock and embarrassment!" 

Izzy squinted her eyes, a devilish grin adorning her face,"What did you dooo"

Alec turned red at the insinuation, he threw a pillow at her, "Get your brain out of the gutter Izzy!" 

"But what  _ did  _ you do?"A voice came from behind Alec. He yelped, jumping to his feet his shadowhunter reflexes materializing a dagger in his hand. " JACE. YOU LITTLE SHIT. HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" 

Jace rolled onto the bed, clutching his stomach with laughter," what do you mean? I've been here all along. Listening to your inner thoughts about some ‘Mags’" 

Izzy squealed and started laughing, " Mags?!" 

Jace laughed as he pointed his finger towards the parabatai rune on his right hip. "It knows all Alec" he sang. 

"No it doesn't, you're a prick" 

"It's not my fault is you get wet dreams at night about him" 

"Oh my god brother!" Izzy screamed, making Alec cover his ears, as he yelled, "go away Jace." 

"No, no, listen", Jace said trying to calm his laughter, "I - I was so scared, Alec's heart beat sky rocketed, okay", Alec tried to close Jaces mouth but he shoved him away prying himself free, " and I- I came to his room," "shut up Jace" 

  
  


"I was outside, and-" "lalalalalalalala, you can't hear anything, lala" 

  
  


" he was moaning-" "shoo, goo awayyy" 

  
  


"Magnus, oh mags.'' Alec was sure it hadn't sounded as dirty as Jace was making it.

  
  
  


Izzy screamed as he jumped onto them. "My baby brother has a crush", she sang. 

"oof, get away Izzy, you're heavy" Alec groaned trying to push her off. 

"Oh shut up, how are you going to pick darling Magnus up with this attitude, huh?" 

"I can manage", Alec grumbled, pulling himself free

"Have been thinking about it a lot, have you?" Jace smirked 

"Fuck off Jace" 

"Hey,", Izzy seemed to have quietened up, "it's okay Alec, there's nothing wrong in feeling attraction towards someone, Magnus is a nice person. I'll always support you and be there with you, no matter what, okay?" 

Izzy was always the supporter. Alec had a small smile on his face, "I know, thank you Izzy, you're the best sister "

"I know " she winked. 

"And if he hurts you, we'll be there to make sure he is six feet under", Jace said seriously. 

Alec laughed, "I love you guys" 

The room filled with love yous as Alec thanked to every deity that he had these two idiots in his life. 

Piles of untouched food were placed on table, alec watched as the guests laughed and ate, light music playing in the corner. Alec sat on a throne, right of Robert while maryse, with the utmost displeasure, sat on her husband’s left. 

  
  


Alec's coronation had gone without much hassle. Mayrse had shown up 10 minutes prior to the ceremony, for which Alec was glad, he wouldn't want such an important day to be celebrated without his mother. They had to go through a fashion war... Which resulted in him wearing a deep maroon coat with a thick velvet cloak for the ball.  _ Which shimmered when light caught at the light golden dusting,  _ he remembered izzy saying.

Alec so desperately wanted to lean back on the throne, but he had to sit ramrod straight, it was custom; besides, his clothes wouldn't permit him comfort. A handsome crown adorned his head, cloak hanging on his shoulders, a reserved smile playing on his face, the perfect picture of a future king. 

Alec yet again caught his fingers from fidgeting, nervousness pooled in the stomach, it was a big day for him. Though the coronation was over, he still felt anxious and the fact that Magnus bane was sitting right next to him didn't do anything to ease his nerves. 

Alec hadn't touched a single morsel, he didn't feel hungry, he couldn't feel anything except the chills of impending doom.  _ Stop thinking,  _ he admonished, smiling politely at the dignitaries from across the table who came up to him to give their wishes. 

"Not hungry?" Magnus’s voice startled alec.

"Well you haven't touched any of these delicacies", Magnus said when Alec hadn't replied. 

"Not in the mood" 

"Nerves? It's okay, I'm not hungry either. Anyway you can't dance if you've already had a lot to eat"

Alec laughed, "Do you dance?" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, motioning a hand towards himself, " what part of this tells you I don't dance?" 

Well damn. Alec ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them, " fair point. Will you then be so kind to offer me a dance?" 

"I can be persuaded", Magnus winked before turning to answer ragnor who seemed to have the worst of timings. 

The rest feast was a blur to Alec, too many greetings and praises and fake smiles and  _ Magnus was busy talking politics with other people,  _ his brain added. He released a breath when Robert (finally) invited all to proceed to the ballroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec stood at the dias making small talk with a few officials when Izzy came up to him. 

"May I get this dance, dear brother?" 

Alec smiled at her as he excused himself from the group, "I owe you one" he whispered to a chuckling izzy when they were out of earshot, “they were sucking the life out of me”

He offered her his hand, bowing down a bit. 

"Let's see who remembers most of our lessons," Izzy smirked. 

"Prepare to be beaten" Alec replied as he clasped Izzy's waist. 

Alec hadn't danced for ages, but as soon as he stepped onto the dance floor, all those lessons came back to him. He didn't have the natural flair for dancing but he made do with his diligence. Alec fell in step with the music, his mind didn't go at winning their competition, not at all. 

"Someone looks really interested in watching you dance," Izzy smirked. 

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion, "what?" 

Izzy fondly rolled her eyes as she turned them around so Alec could look, " see someone to your liking? Someone perhaps in black and maroon?" 

Alec's eyes zeroed in on Magnus, who sure as Izzy told was staring right back with a surprised expression on his face. 

"Izzy...do you thi-" 

Izzy slowly brought them to the edge of the dance floor," keep in mind, no one should see you two."

"Yes i know, I'm not an idiot." 

"Debatable" she murmured as she gently pushed Alec towards Magnus. 

Alec looked around, careful that no one noticed him, and began walking with purpose in Magnus's direction, who seemed to be waiting for him. 

"Alexander, what a pleasant surprise", Magnus said when Alec came to stand beside him. 

"Would you like to dance with me?"Alec asked, he wasn't looking at Magnus. 

"You know we can't." Magnus said in a quiet voice. 

Alec finally looked at him, he couldn't help but notice how well their outfits matched. " But what if we could?" 

Magnus met his eyes, a question in them. Alec tilted his head towards one of the French windows inlaid with thick curtains. "Follow me." 

Alec slunk back, he lightly pushed open the window closest to them and disappeared behind them. Magnus followed him a minute later, how could he not? 

  
  
  
  
  


*******************

  
  
  
  
  


When Magnus reached the wrap around balcony past the windows, he gasped. Moonlight shone upon the hundreds of plants and bushes which decorated the garden below, it looked so breathtaking, so serene but it all paled in comparison to Alec who stood leaning onto the railing on one side, his face half glow in the moonlight. 

Standing there, Magnus experienced what the first poet must have felt when he wrote down the very first verses. A beauty so moving, you cannot help but etch it into memory, to hear it sing when the flowers blossoms, when the pattering rain runs you cold it is a memory too warm to not feel it every night when sleep lulls you in. When he had first looked at Alec, he had felt something...it was not love at first sight as many would say, it felt as if Alec had never been unfamiliar. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Alec’s voice broke him of his stupor, he smiled softly as he offered his hand to Alec, "I thought you promised me a dance." 

Alec took the offered hand and pulled Magnus close, the band had started playing a soft song floated through the air.  _ So Perfect. _

Alec placed a hand on Magnus's waist and the other on his back as Magnus leaned close to him, resting his head on his chest. Magnus's hand snaked out to hold him around the neck and waist. 

Magnus's heart beat loud enough for the whole crowd to know. He couldn't deny that he felt something for Alec, something deep, and no matter what, no matter their past and history, magnus wouldn't give up before trying. He hoped Alec felt the same.

They slowly moved along the balcony. "It's so beautiful." Magnus whispered as if afraid he'd break a spell if he spoke too loud. 

"Do you want to go to the garden? It's more beautiful up close" 

"I wasn't talking about the garden...but yes, I'd love too" 

Alec traced the designs on Magnus's jacket and hummed, " we'd have to pass the guests to go down" 

"Alexander", Magnus looked at Alec and grinned, "Did you forget I am a warlock?" 

Alec ducked his head, "I -I didn't thi-" 

A soft chuckle made him look at magnus, "come on."

Magnus held Alec's hand as he made a complicated circular movement with his free hand to open a portal. To be fair, he didn't  _ need  _ all that flair to open a portal but Magnus was anything but not dramatic and if Alec's small gasp was anything to go by, he had succeeded in his mission to woo. He gripped Alec's hand as he pulled him through the portal. 

Alec stumbled as he stepped through the portal, magnus’s body supporting him... _hmm_ _muscles_. "You okay?" 

"Never been better. Come on", Alec took Magnus's hand and twirled him as Magnus laughed in joy. 

"Dancing here is much better, isn't it?", Alec pulled Magnus into his arms again as they swayed to the music. 

  
  


Magnus drank alec in, his eyes mapping every curve and dip of his face as if it were their last moment together. When his eyes travelled to Alec's, he found the same expression reflected towards him. Maybe he was smitten and maybe Alexander lightwood was smitten with him in turn. 

“Why do you hide them?” Alec asked suddenly.

Magnus’s brows furrowed in confusion. They were more swaying with the music than dancing. “Hide what?”

Alec brought a hand up, cupping magnus’s face, his thumb brushing the top of his cheekbones as he looked into his eyes.  _ Alec was so open, Magnus wasn't used to this! What should he do? What is happening!? _

Oblivious of magnus’s internal freakout, Alec leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his eye as he whispered, “your eyes are beautiful”

_ My eyes? Oh shit. Glamour. Stupid, syupid brain,  _ magnus cursed.  _ How can alec accept you now!? No, this ended before it began. Wait. BEAUTIFUL? _

“Yes they are, Magnus. Very beautiful, very you.”

_ He had said that out loud?  _ “You don't find it..demonic?”

“There’s no world where any part of you could be demonic. Besides”, Alec added with an eye roll, “it's all just a social construct.”

Magnus chuckled at that.  _ Oh you precious, precious alexander. _

“Thank you” Magnus whispered.

Alec's arms tightened around him, “Don't thank people for common human decency, Magnus. You deserve the best, don't let assholes make you doubt yourself.” 

Magnus stayed quiet, what can he possibly say? That you are one of the very few people to say that? The only nephilim ever? Magnus’s heart filled with a feeling he couldn't express, is this what falling for someone feels like? 

They wove around the garden, Magnus had his head laid on Alec's chest as he rested his chin lightly on Magnus's head, soft dulcet music filling the air. A silence between them, it wasn't the uncomfortable type; it was rather the type which spoke for miles, which whispered in caressing touches everything there is to say. And Magnus never wanted it to end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you hungry? ", Alec asked. They had long stopped dancing and were strolling in the garden which looked mesmerising bathed in moonlight. 

"Finally feeling the hunger settle in?", Magnus teased him. 

Alec bu\it his lower lip and looked at him through his lashes," well...you didn't eat much either, and I wondered if you'd like to go to the kitchens with me" 

"I doubt they'd have food.." 

"Don't worry about that, come on" Alec tugged at his hand to follow him into the castle. 

The ball had ended a while back, they were lucky that most of the guests had left. Magnus felt a shiver of thrill running through him, he couldn't remember the last time he did something that was forbidden or something that pumped him in adrenaline, and sneaking into the kitchens of Alicante with the newly crowned Prince while avoiding prying eyes fit right into the bill. 

Alec suddenly pulled him into a corner, and a second later he heard the crackle of laughter as three people walked down the hallway,  _ damn, that's some shadowhunter sense _ . 

Magnus giggled, "I feel like 10 again" 

"You say like it's a bad thing", Alec retorted. 

Magnus was hyper aware of his senses, he could feel the heat from Alec with how close they were standing, cramped into a small hiding place, just a hair’s breadth between them. He breathed slowly as Alec peered around to look for more oncomers. When he deemed the coast clear, Alec put a hand around his waist and led him to the kitchens. 

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket, he fished it out and made a pained face on seeing the called id. 

"Something the matter?" Magnus asked, concerned, it was after all Alec's coronation party and the fact that the host vanished half way through didn't paint a good picture. 

"A problem for future me", he murmured a sigh. 

Soon they stood before double doors which presumably led to the kitchen. The castle had grown silent, the last of the guests had probably left. As Magnus debated with his inner self if what he's doing was right, Alec raised a hand to knock at the door. 

The door opened slightly and a tiny head peaked out. 

"Alec!" the tiny girl squealed in excitement as she ran at Alec with open arms. 

Alec scooped her into his arms, "and how's my favourite girl doing?" 

"I made a drawing today! And- And Rosa showed me a new game! " 

"That's amazing!", Alec cooed then turned to face Magnus, his eyes twinkling with adoration, "Madzie, this is prince Magnus" 

"But Alec is the prince" 

Magnus laughed fondly at her innocent remark, " well our dear Alec, here, is the prince of Alicante, I am from Edom" 

"Are you a warlock?" 

"Yes cupcake, how did you guess?", Magnus tilted his head a little. 

"You're very pretty! Alec says warlocks are pretty", Madzie declared. 

"Ohkay, that's enough conversation for one day", Alec said as he placed her back on the ground, "Go, run along to your mother" 

A faint blush dusted alec’s cheek as he motioned Magnus to follow him, pushing open the door to enter. The kitchen was in such contrast with the castle, where the castle had quieted down after the party, the kitchen was robust with people laughing and talking about everything and nothing.

“Alec! My boy”, a loud voice sounded as soon as they stepped in, followed by a man who pat alec heavily on his back. 

“A crown prince eh? But still coming down here to eat with us”

“Some things never change. And you know me better to insinuate that, old man”

“That i do”. He jerked his head towards Magnus, “won't you introduce us?”

Alec introduced the old guy as Nester, who had apparently been the head cook for the lightwood family for as long as alec remembered. The lady perched on one counter was his eldest daughter, sophia. There were a total of 5 cooks who had prepared their party that day. Three of them, as Alec explained to him, were hired only for a day and Nester and Ida were their regular cooks. 

“You're lucky we knew you wouldn't have eaten anything at the party”, a woman called from behind a shelf whom Magnus presumed as Ida.

Nester laughed as he pat alec on the shoulder again, “come on, we were just waiting for you to arrive”

Alec had a hand around Magnus’s waist as he spoke to the others with such familiarity that Magnus wondered if they were indeed family. Alec’s hand around his waist made him feel...protected, not that he needed protection, but it felt good, yes, sometimes being the small protected one felt good.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank goodness i didn't miss this”, Alec practically moaned as he took the first bite of food. they were in a rough circle using odd stools and counters to sit as they shared the food piled on a no. of plates before them. Weirdly enough, Magnus didn't feel left out in a group of people he'd just met, they included him in the conversations and asked him questions about himself. 

  
  


Ida was narrating cute stories of Alec as a child while they all laughed. “And when he tried to peek at it he fell into the tumbler filled with gravy and tried to act all innocent. He was so curious!”, Ida laughed as alec grumbled, “you wouldn't believe this is that alec, he's so grown up now” 

“Idaa, stop.” Alec whined, blushing so furiously he looked like a ripe tomato.

“Oh come on alexander!”, magnus wore a large smile, “ it's not everyday one hears cute stories about you”

Alec smiled fondly as he rolled his eyes, it was getting really late, they had finished eating long ago.

“We should be leaving”, Alec looked at Magnus in question. Magnus rose from the stool he was perched on as Alec deposited madzie on the stool he just vacated from his lap.

After goodbyes, they found themselves walking towards Magnus's room, a comfortable silence between, the day’s event filling their mind. Magnus smiled at Alec, a polite good night on his lips, reaching out to open the door when a hand stopped him. Magnus looked at the hand at his wrist then up at Alec with a questioning look.

Alec dropped his hand, flustered at his action and cleared his throat. “thank you”, he said.

“What for?”

“For trusting me.” Alec spoke those words with such honesty, Magnus felt his walls crumbling. Yes, there was still hope. Magnus doubted Alec fully understood what the implication of seeing one’s warlock mark was, but the fact that he was taking it lightly warmed his heart.

“I will always cherish your trust”, Alec whispered. 

Magnus couldn't find words to say how much those words meant to him, how he'd always wanted someone to value him and his trust.

“That's a dangerous promise you're making alexander.” He chose to say instead.

“I know. Good night, magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander”

Magnus watched as Alec walked away before slumping against the door to his room,  _ what a man you are alexander.  _

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Magnus wasn't wearing his royal ensemble but no one can accuse him of not looking fabulous, being the fashion diva he is. After five days of grueling work, forming the clauses of alliance and dealing with the nature of their opening Edom, he had finally found the time to enjoy with this family.

He'd be lying if he said the past five days had been completely meagre,  _ you're so far gone _ his inner Magnus shouted, after all he had the fortunate company of a lovely dark haired individual,  _ Alexander _ , how bold and smooth a name, it rolled off his tongue. He had spent an increasing amount of time with Alec these past days, taking those late evening strolls in the garden or finding some book in the library, with him Magnus found himself growing younger. 

  
  


He remembers when the other day Alec had brought stolen apple pies from the kitchens before lunch and shared them with Magnus, peals of laughter escaping with each bite, oh and also the time when they snuck out to the Dwindledon woods at midnight to see the glowing butterflies. He was entranced at how Alec made him forget about the ugly, deceitful world around him and made him enjoy his life again. 

  
  
  


Magnus had a bounce in his step as he walked up to Maia's house. He was about an hour early, you can hardly blame him for wanting to meet his beloved family after so long, besides, Ragnor and Cat come to Alicante quite often and could join them later.

  
  


Magnus knocked on the door to Maia’s house, he was greeted by a disgruntled Simon who was grumbling and rubbing his eyes, "Magnus?"

"Sherwin. What are you doing here? Actually don't say, I don't want to know."

Simon gave him a bleary eyed stare before moving aside to let him in, "I thought you were supposed to be here at 8"

"I wanted to spend more time with my lovely family" Magnus maneuvered around the furniture and placed paper bags, "and I brought breakfast! Now, chop chop Sharon, we can't waste time, call maia. MAIA! LUKE!"

  
  
  


"Look who's all chirpy today", luke said, coming down the stairs half an hour later, showered and ready for action as he stopped before the table and peeped into the paper bags , "did you bring chocolate muffins?"

Magnus snatched the paper bags luke was drooling over, "do I ever forget? And no, you're not having one now, let everyone get here"

"Are you sure I'm the father figure here, huh? Is that how you talk to me?", luke pouted

"Nope, you can't trick me this time. The last time you ate so-"

"So many chocolate muffins...you lost all your fur", maia remarked in mock seriousness as she grabbed the bag from Magnus and took a chocolate muffin, biting into its delicious richness as luke gawked at her, "this is unfair! She's a werewolf too!"

Maia snickered as she finished off the delicious muffin and went up to hug Magnus, "I've missed you and your lovely baking. It's been too long." Magnus squeezed her hard, "won't be any more, I promise"

"I didn't know chocolate affected werewolves too", Simon quipped and they all burst into laughter. 

  
  


They sat around the table trading stories of what had happened during their years apart, while Maia had permanently moved to Alicante a few years ago, Luke kept flirting back and forth. Magnus suspected he was seeing someone, but didn't confront him, last thing he'd want is a cornered luke pulling up shit on  _ his  _ love or lack of a love life, thank you very much. But, curiosity...

Simon munched on a chocolate muffin as Luke eyed him, "so what's the plan for today?"

"Good that you asked Sardine, clary will be joining us soon then we're going to Esther's for lunch and some much needed family bonding, Ragnor and cat will join us there, then you'll bring the lovely Isabelle to join us for shopping at the market. Sound good? "

" just one thing...you do know that my name is Simon right? "

" pfff to-ma-to to-mah-to, Sheldon. now ", Magnus clapped his hands as he got up, a mischievous smile playing as he turned to look at luke, "who's the lucky lady?"

Luke sipped his coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about. When is clary coming?"

Okay, Magnus has to give him A+ for acting nonchalant, but he sees right through it.

  
  


"I'll send her a fire message." Simon said.

"No need",Clary called from where she was standing at the doorway, smiling.

"Biscuit!" Magnus grinned as he pulled Clary in a huge embrace, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed your royal ass too", she giggled

"hey! I'm being serious here-"

"Well now that clary is here, should we leave for Esther's?", Luke stood up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh Magnus! It's been so long", Esther cupped Magnus's face as she looked fondly, "last time I saw you, you were with that blood sucking she-demon." 

Luke barked out a laugh at that, "oh camille, she was the worst". Magnus pouted as the others laughed in agreement. 

Esther was ragnor's sister, the magical mishap in the war which gave luke his immortality was caused by her, dooming her to an immortal life without magic. 

They sat on the couch, catching up on each other's lives when Cat and Ragnor showed up, Esther shot up from her seat to embrace him, "Oh brother, it's so good to see you. It's been a year!" 

"You know who is to be held accountable for that, that kingly ass there", Ragnor said, pointing at Magnus as he laughed. 

  
  
  


They helped Esther prepare lunch... The mundane way. She had a strict rule against magic for things that can be done the mundane way, Magnus warily eyed the piles of vegetables he and ragnor were told to peel and cut. 

"This could be done in a second by magic, you distract her, I'll be done in a jiffy", Magnus whispered. 

"She's still a warlock, she'll get to know", Ragnor whispered back, peeling a particularly large potato.

"I think she'll know if so many vegetables get chopped so fast" Esther voice said near

Magnus's ear as he jumped away at being caught. 

  
  
  


The house was filled with laughter, jabbs and banter as they sat down to 'finally' eat. After the first thirty minutes, Magnus had magically done half the work. He had gotten a manicure just yesterday and didn't want his nail paint to chip, thank you very much. 

"You'll be coming to the market later, won't you?" Luke asked, looking at Esther as they started clearing up the dishes. Cat and Luke being the ones responsible for cleaning them. 

"It's the biggest market of all the kingdoms, not many magical stuff though or so i've heard", Magnus quipped

"Well, magical artifacts and ingredients aren't banned or something, there just aren't many traders who come to Alicante," Esther said in a matter of fact tone.

Soon Simon came, bringing in Isabelle, Jace and, Oh Magnus's heart did a backflip... Alexander. 

Magnus watched Alec from the corner of his eye as everyone started making plans for the evening in the small living room. Magnus being at the centre of it, regaling them all to calm down he looked up to see Alec looking at him before flicking his eyes away, Magnus smirked, darling Alexander has been looking at him... He'd be disappointed otherwise, Magnus had taken special care dressing up in the morning. 

The next time he caught Alec staring, he didn't avert his eyes, a light blush rising from his collar up at being caught, Alec cleared his throat, " so... When are we going?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had broken off into small groups as soon as they had entered the market, Magnus was struck by how beautifully the different sized stalls and shops all came together to paint a colourful picture, moving and vibing with energy. There was an array of delicious fragrance from the many perfume and accessories shops scattered around, clothes and jewelleries which would put many royal patrons to shame, and Magnus was enchanted, he wanted to discover everything that makes this market so famous. 

Magnus and Izzy had clicked instantly over their love for fashion and all things beauty, and had broken off from the group, along with Alec. The lightwoods had personal guards who tailed them, so they didn't worry, " you don't have guards?", Isabelle had asked. He laughed on the inside, he had won a war, he can take care of himself just fine...besides if the need arises... has she seen Alec, oh those muscles sure do more than just look pretty. 

  
  
  


As they passed, a particular shop interested Magnus, he lifted a forest green scarf with golden swirls and hints of black, he turned to Izzy, "what do you say?" 

Izzy eyed the scarf before declaring, "if you don't buy, I will." 

Magnus laughed as he turned to Alec when he noticed Alec wasn't there, " Where's Alexander?" 

The last thing he wanted was the crown prince getting kidnapped in his presence.

"Alexander!" 

"Alec!" " Alec!" 

Magnus sought the guards then finally saw Alec emerging from one of the shops. 

  
  


"Alexander!" "Alec!", they both screamed at him, Alec looked like a deer caught in headlight as he sputtered, "wh-what!?” 

"How dare you go away!? " "You can't just run off !" they both shouted at him, that seemed to make Alec realise his mistake, he sheepishly apologised rubbing a hand at the nape of his neck. Magnus felt a rush of fondness at that, he had come to learn few of Alec's quirks over the five days. 

"Don't do that from next time", Magnus said as Alec side eyed Izzy who was glaring at her, "I'm sorry."

  
  
  


They continued with their shopping without any ‘missing people scare’. By the time they were done, all their hands were filled with tens of bags. Instead of letting the guards carry all the bags, Alec held most of them and Magnus wondered if he could be any more impressed by one man. 

  
  


As they walked back to the carriages, Alec went ahead to call the others back while Magnus and Izzy spoke. Just as Alec vanished from their eyesight, Izzy turned to him and asked, "so Magnus, what's going on between you and my brother?" 

Magnus did not see that coming, " I - what? Nothing's happening -" 

Izzy cut him off with a snort, "oh please, anyone with eyes could see how you asked for his opinion on everything you've bought, as if he's the one who's gonna undress you" Izzy laughed at Magnus's indignant gasp, "and how Alec stared at you, oh my, he was already undressing you in his mind" 

  
  


Damn. He thought he was doing a good job at hiding his new found attraction towards Alec, "you're imagining stuff" 

"Sure, let's say i also imagined you buying a scarf which was exactly the colour of his eyes." Shit. He didn't think that would be noticeable. 

"Ah- okay, I might be a bit falling for Alexander" 

"Falling already?", Izzy raised her eyebrows 

Magnus blushed, "I uh, that's besides the point -" 

"Why haven't you asked him yet, then?" 

"Well... I don't even know if he's interested in that way."

Izzy stared at him dumbfounded then started laughing, " you- you think-, look the fact that my brother let's you call him  _ Alexander _ is proof enough that he's into you" 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something when he heard Alec shouted from where he was standing a few paces ahead, “come on you two.” 

"why is he blushing?" Alec whispered to Izzy who desperately tried to stifle her laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their way back was filled with discussions and praises of what they had shopped and after goodbyes, they separated. Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, Izzy, Clary and Alec went in together to the castle while the others went their own separate ways. 

As conversation died down Magnus stared at Alec, who was engrossed in the scenery from the windows. Magnus traced the way half his face was in shadows, the setting sun casting the most beautiful light on his face, a face untouched by time. 

An elbow poked him at the side, startling him from his reverie, he flushed at the eyebrow Clary raised. Magnus spent the rest of the journey thinking if it were too preposterous to tell Alec that he was his soulmate, nephilim had their own lore about soul marks, would he believe him? 

  
  


Night had fallen by the time they reached the castle, Izzy was half asleep as clary took her to their room Catarina and Ragnor went their own ways and Magnus suddenly realised he was alone with Alec. 

As he debated with himself I'd he should ask Alec out, Alec offered him to walk to his room, Magnus smiled at him, bottling up his question. They walked in companionable silence and Magnus was disappointed when his room’s door became visible far too soon, he stood facing the door, cursing it- why, why di-

"Magnus?" Alec called out softly. Magnus turned to face him, he was fidgeting with his fingers before meeting his eyes. 

He held his gaze as he removed a small gift wrapped box from his pocket and held it out, "I got something for you." 

Magnus's voice cracked, "for me?" No one had ever brought anything for him. 

"Yeah", Alec smiled, looking through his lashes. Oh he doesn't know how beautiful he looked like that, Magnus accepted the box, eyes scanning the artfully wrapped paper, "what is it?" 

"Open it", Alec licked his lips moist, he was nervous, Magnus could feel it. 

Magnus's gaze flicked to Alec's before he started opening it. The box contained a silver ear cuff, it ended in an arrowhead. It was beautiful- simple and elegant, just like Alec, this was definitely something Magnus would wear. 

"If you don't like -" Alec nervous rambling made him realize he'd been staring at the earcuff for far too long. 

"No. You're not returning it, I- I love it, thank you Alexander", Magnus took the ear cuff and put it on it on his left ear helical piercing, which was rewarded by a bright smile from Alec. 

"How does it look?" 

Alec bit his lip, "you always look beautiful" 

Magnus's breath caught at his throat, "thank you Alexander." He meant it, he went on his toes and kissed Alec on his cheek, murmuring a silent good night and went inside his room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec stood rooted to where Magnus left him, he brushed his fingertips across his cheek which was kissed by Magnus not a minute ago, a goofy smile playing on his lips.  _ Magnus had kissed him _ , be it on his cheek but still... He felt like a teenager,  _ keep it together lightwood! _

"That, that does mean he's interested right? " Alec asks himself. It should... Right? You don't kiss someone you don't like, oh god. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Magnus had barely slept that night, he kept brushing his fingers over the ear cuff Alec had gifted him. Thoughts muddled his brain, all of them about Alec, since when did he start dominating Magnus's mind? He had seen so many soulmates fall out of love, and had long lost hopes in fate but still... He found himself believing in him, in Alec,  _ in them. _

  
  


Magnus rolled to his side and checked the time on the table clock, 5:00 am, he had long since given up trying to sleep, might as well get up. He got up to get a shower and got dressed. A nervous energy seemed to have taken hold of him, a low burning fire in his belly which made him tap his feet subconsciously, he did his make up and left the room to get some fresh air.

  
  


Magnus found himself going in the direction of the kitchens. On his second day of missing dinner, Alec had introduced him to the kitchen who seemed to be very happy Alec was back in the castle. After that Magnus had found himself greeting them and occasionally seeking the comfort in knowing their lives, which were so drastically different that his.

  
  
  


Magnus stood at the doorway to the large kitchens when he saw a black haired figure crouching down talking to a young girl, Madzie? Why Alexander... He seemed to be everywhere, not that Magnus was complaining...

Magnus thought better than to disturb their conversation and left, seeking Cat, he needed to tell someone about his heart's antics.

He practically ran to Catarina's room, his heart was bursting with emotions while his brain tried to remind him of the tens of heart breaks he had to endure. He can't let his heart rule, what if Alexander turns out to be like the rest? 

Magnus knocked on the door, which opened to a disgruntled and half asleep cat, "what is it?" 

"We've got a problem" 

Cat was alert in an instant, she rushed him inside as asked Magnus again what the matter was. 

"I'm falling for Alexander." Magnus whispered. 

Catarina blinked twice. "Did you juST WAKE ME UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING TO TELL ME THIS!?" 

Magnus winced, it was past 6 really but he chose not to anger the beast by saying that, not one of his finest moments, if he said so himself. Maybe he had come off a tad bit over dramatic. "okay... Maybe it wasn't an emergency but-" 

"I can't believe this", cat pinched the bridge of her nose, "one of these days I'm going to get grey hairs, AND I DON'T EVEN AGE!" 

"Sorryy, I-" 

"I need coffee before we go through this conversation", Catarina grumbled before snapping her fingers to get a warm cup of cappuccino for her and a vanilla macchiato, something, something king ass order for Magnus from her favourite shop. She sat in silence, oblivious to the storm raging inside Magnus as she sipped her coffee, "Tell me." 

"Alexander bought me a gift yesterday." He pointed at the earcuff still adorning his ear before bringing hands to cup the coffee mug. 

"And... How is it a bad thing?" 

"Well that's the problem cat! It's a good thing. No one’s ever gifted me anything", he sneering ‘you don’t count’ to the 'I have' that cat mumbled, "I can't keep my walls up if he's being so cute and gentlemanly around me!" 

Cat sat quietly as she heard Magnus ramble about his crush. 

"The ear cuff has an arrowhead as its one end, and Alexander's weapon of choice is bow and arrow, that means something doesn't it? Does that mean he likes me? 

"And the other day he held the door open for me, that's so sweet, I thought romance had left the earth. And, and he walks me to my room everytime we part. This is not it though, you should have seen him with the castle staff, he treats them like his equal and even remembers their family and situations. He's so... Perfect. WHY?"

Catarina hummed,"so your problem is that he's good...? "

"I don't want to feel so much for someone that I lose myself, not again, after cami- after what happened the last time- I wish someone would know me, not king Magnus, but  _ me _ . But I don't want anyone to know me, I don't want them to know me and- and despise me, I'm tired of being the only one who feels too much", Magnus broke down, crying on Cat's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. She combed a soothing hand through his hair. 

After he had calmed down, Magnus gave a teary chuckle, "I'm sorry I-" 

"Never be sorry for letting me there be with you, okay?" 

"Okay" 

Cat magicked him a glass of water, banishing the untouched coffee cup, she had that look on her face which for a while was the only motherly thing in Magnus's life. She held his hands in her’s, "I know you're scared.But darling, if you push away everyone in life just so that they couldn't be the one to leave you first, if you want that control, how will you ever have anyone when you need a shoulder to lean on?

Not that you need someone to be with you, but-" 

"He's my soulmate", he peered up at her. 

"I thought you didn't believe in soulmates?"

"But- but it's a match made by the fates! It should mean something right!?"

Catarina scoffed fondly,"you, Magnus bane, have always written your own fate. Don't sway on this one, if you like Alec, take that leap." 

"It's called falling for a reason."

"But what if you fly? What if he catches you? Isn't that why we say falling in love? In hopes that the other will catch you? Magnus, you can't live in what ifs, from what I saw Alec is a good man."

Magnus remained silent for a while then said," I can't just go and tell him he's my soulmate and have him touch my wings to prove it..."

"Then treat him like any other lover, besides if he doesn't love you without the binding clauses of soulmate, he doesn't deserve you." 

Magnus snorted a quiet laugh, "you say the best things cat" 

"I know" 

"So humble, my god", he muttered. 

"Now get lost, I have some sleep to catch up. Go get your man" 

Magnus laughed as he got up to leave. "Oh and Magnus?" 

Magnus turned to face her. "Don't you worry, if he breaks your heart, we'll make sure he doesn't see the light of the next day." 

Magnus burst into laughter as he left her room, at least he'll always have Cat by him. He mulled over her words, when did she get so smart, 'she always was' his brain supplied. Okay. He breathed out. Next task - talk to isabelle. 

  
  
  


He checked his phone, it was almost 6:45, Isabelle should be up. He faintly remembers a rule where the Royal House is up by 6. Talking to Cat had flipped his mood, now his magic was thrumming under his skin, bursting with excitement and... Hope. 

Hope. The last thing a man can lose. He remembers saying it to the small band of rebels in his youth, trying to overthrow valentine. He felt the same rush, something that he had forgotten a long ago. He felt alive and the thought hit him out of nowhere, how can a single person can make anyone feel this. 

  
  


Magnus was so caught up in his thoughts that as he rounded at the corner he almost crashed into Izzy. " Isabelle!" he exclaimed, ooh the fates are insistent. 

" Magnus..." 

"Yes, I uh... Wanted to speak to you" he looked around for potential eavesdroppers before adding, "..alone?" 

Izzy led Magnus to her room, "What is it?" 

"Well.. Uh, so I know you and Clary are soulmates, but... Suppose yo-" 

"Suppose I didn't know her to be my soulmate, would I still have fallen for her?" 

"Well apparently you’ve been asked this question before, but yes" 

"It's not a compulsion to love your soulmates, you can fall in love with anyone, and even if clary wasn't my mate, I'd love her just as much." 

"How can you be so certain?" 

"It's not about certainly, it's about trust, do you know that person enough to trust them that they'll be there when everyone deserts you? 

Your life doesn't revolve around them, think it more like a matching pair of socks, you can wear any combination and it'll do the work, but a soulmate is like that matching pair of socks."

"That's very insightful.."

"Hey Magnus?"

Magnus looked at her questioningly. 

"It's okay to doubt, to wonder, what's not okay is hanging by the thread of possibility... Neither of you deserve it." They both knew who she was referring to. Magnus felt elated at her silent acceptance. He thanked Izzy and left to find Alec. 

  
  
  


Magnus now had a purpose in his steps and a secret in his smile. He looked around for Alec, when he caught a glimpse of him in the training grounds. He ran down the steps to the grounds and stopped in his tracks, Alec was training with a staff, basic moves but  _ oh, good lord _ . 

Magnus swallowed thickly, Alec hadn't seen him approach, he traced the line of Alec's shoulders and the dip of his hips. Shit. He wanted his hands on him, but he kept watching as Alec moved slowly getting into another position with his arms above his head, the stretch exposing a strip of bare skin above his waistband, Magnus gorged at every new skin exposed. Was it getting hot? The heat made his pants feel tight.  _ Yeah, it’s definitely the heat Magnus, _ his brain drawled.

He cleared his throat, catching Alec's attention, he didn't need the embarrassment of sporting a hard on in the middle of the training grounds. 

  
  


Alec came into a soldier's ease, slightly flushed, hopefully he wouldn't think of Magnus as a creep who was watching him. 

Magnus put a mischievous smirk, " well well, Alexander..some nice moves you've got there." Magnus winked, if he thought Alec was blushing before, he didn't know any better. 

They stood there, staring at each other, Alec panting slightly as his eyes trailed Magnus's face, his make-up his gaze settled on his left ear. 

"You're wearing it ", Alec panted, a small smile gracing his face. 

"Ofcourse i am, I loved it, thank you Alexander." He said earnestly. 

"I'm glad." 

They stood there, both at a loss for words, Magnus kept rehearsing what he wanted to ask Alec, he couldn't just wing - 

"Do you believe in soulmates?", Alec asked abruptly. Magnus felt caught at the suddenness of the question, did he know.... Shit. Magnus bane you  _ idiot _ , in all his thoughts he had forgotten that nephilim have soulmate marks. 

He tried to play it cool. "Not really. I have - ", he cut himself off. 

Alec looked questioningly at him and when Magnus shook his head he released a sigh, "I'm glad" 

Magnus couldn't understand where this conversation was going, so he decided he needed to ask Alec right now. Like right fucking now. He steadied his breath, "Alexander, would you like -" 

"Your highness", a third voice interrupted him, they looked at the guard approaching them, addressing Alec, "King Robert wants to speak to you... Urgently" he added. 

Alec looked from Magnus to the guard before telling him, "Sorry Magnus, I'll talk later?" 

Magnus nodded and Alec turned to leave. Well, Magnus thought, the talk had to wait till tomorrow. Anyway not much can change in one night... Can it? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finaalllllly kiss. ugh get a room.

Alec panted, Magnus had him pinned against his bedroom door, his wrists held either side his head as he languidly kissed Alec. Alec moaned into the kiss, arching his back as Magnus brought both his wrists above his head, holding them there in one hand. He jerked forward and moaned loudly as he felt one of Magnus's hands trailing down to cup his clothed cock.

Magnus tsked, "Don't get me wrong, darling, I'd love to have you screaming my name, but..." he punctuated with a roll of his hips as he pinched Alec's nipple, "I doubt the royal House of Alicante would like to hear their Prince being defiled.”

Shit. If Alec wasn't already hard that mental image would have done it. He bit his lips hard, preventing his moans to escape. Alec threw his head back as Magnus's hand went past his pants, his hand gripped the red hard cock, when a loud noise filled the room. Alec looked around, looking for the source, "Magnus, what's what's that noise?"

"hmm? What noise?"

"That-" Alec jolted awake. Oh shit. It was a dream. Alec panted heavily as he turned to switch his alarm off. Who the fuck invented alarms! Ah, Alec was still so hard, he released a deep breath as he got off the bed. He needed to take care of  _ that _ .

Alec stood in the shower, he has been having wet dreams about Magnus for two days!  _ What are you Alec, thirteen?! _ His brain screamed.

He couldn't do with a cold shower today too, he thought, as he fisted his cock and released a stuttering breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec left his room after the shower, now that he was crown prince, he had responsibilities...to many of them. 

Raj, his new assistant, was waiting for him outside the door. And started reading his tasks and schedule for the day. They were going through a discussion about a massive trade deal and alliance which would basically merge the kingdoms. This was going to be a hell of a work load, good thing he had his day free after 5.

Alec entered his office and released a sigh, readying himself for work. His 3 year absence had totally detached him from politics and policies, so along with the new reforms, alliance and trade deals he had to catch up this backlog. Alec shook his head trying to clear all thoughts as he dived into work. 

  
  
  


Time and again Alec found his thoughts wandering off to the one person who's been dominating his mind a lot, his soft brown eyes which turn fierce Gold at times... 

  
  


A slight noise broke him out of the trance, he looked at his phone to see a text alert from Izzy,

[Izzy] **what's up?**

[Alec]  **I need to talk about something**

[Izzy]  **Is it Magnus?**

Alec looked around him, scared, how the fuck does she know this!? Is she a mind reader?! 

[Alec]  **Yes?**

[ Izzy] **I'll meet you at lunch in my room?**

Alec typed out an okay before putting the phone aside and dived into work, for real this time. Totally. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"But Izzy! He's Magnus!" 

"So?" 

Alec groaned, putting his head in hands as he mumbled quietly, " why would he like to be with someone like me? I'm nobody, I'm boring, my fashion sense doesn't even hold a candle against his, I'm too-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there", Izzy said sternly, she pulled his hands away, forcing him to look at her, "you are not nobody, you're Alec lightwood, the kind hearted, pain in the ass brother, who is so much more than meets the eye. I don't ever want you saying that about yourself, you get me?" 

"But-" 

"No buts, you're precious and if Magnus couldn't see that, then fuck him. Not literally of course" she added, making Alec chuckle lightly. 

"If you like him so much, ask him out, you can't just wait for some divine intervention." 

"I knoww, it's just that I like him so much, I- I'm already so invested in him and to think he might not be... Then there is the soulmate thing, I can't look at my soulmate the same way I look at him... I just can't. The idea that I have to live my life with my soulmate no matter what irks me! Maybe I-"

They heard a quiet gasp near the door which they'd have missed if not for shadowhunter hearing, Alec looked at Izzy, eyes wide with fear. He quickly got up and went to the door only to see someone walking fast to round the corner. 

"Who was it?'' Izzy joined him at the door. 

Alec turned his dazed head towards Izzy, "I think...it was Magnus." 

"What! Alec, you've got to go after him, who knows how much he heard, go!" Izzy pushed him as Alec came to his senses and walked towards the direction he saw Magnus disappear. 

"Please don't be mad at me." Alec mumbled to himself as he half jogged to Magnus's room. He saw the doors closed, shit. Alec took a deep breath to calm himself as he knocked on the door twice. 

"What?” A low voice answered. 

"Magnus, please. Let me explain. It's not what you think, okay?" At least I hope so, he added in his mind. 

"I'll talk later Alec." 

Alec. ALEC!? IT’S ALEXANDER FOR YOU! No, this can't be happening. Breathe, he reminded himself. 

“Please Magnus, just once, just listen to me?" 

The door opened to reveal Magnus, his eyes were red rimmed but his make up was on point. The benefits of magic, Alec mused.  _ Come to the point Alec!  _

Alec came inside and stood in the middle of the room as Magnus closed the doors, leaning against it,"what did you want to say?" 

"Ilikeyouwillyougooutwithme", he blurted out. 

"What? No, seriously i didn't get that." 

" I said", breathe, " I like you", Alec waited for a reaction but Magnus just stood wide eyed looking at him, "will you like to go out with me? As in-as in on a date." 

Magnus blinked at him, "but I-" 

"It's okay if you don't want to, you're obviously not obligated or any-" 

"Alexander." 

"Hmm?" Alec's breath hitched, Magnus was standing way too close to him. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, will you oppose it?" 

"Hell no" Alec breathed before pulling Magnus by the lapels and smashing their lips together. 

The kiss was slow at first, one of Magnus's hands found his neck and brought him impossibly closer as the other one rested on his waist squeezing slightly. Alec bit his lower lip and kicked into Magnus's mouth as he gasped, the kiss was all consuming, melting his insides in the best of ways. They broke, gasping for air, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's as he pressed light kisses to his lips. 

"Wow", Magnus breathed out, "you do realise we have a lot to talk about." 

"I'm sure we can find the time later.", Alec whispered. 

  
  


Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's, pulling him by the waist, Magnus gasped and Alec took that opportunity to lick into his mouth. Magnus moaned into the kiss as he tried to take control of his situation, suddenly he felt the door of his room against him. Alec had him pinned against the door, one hand on Magnus's waist and the other trying to work the buttons on his jacket. They broke the kiss looking at each other's eyes and Magnus took that moment to spin them around. 

  
  


All breath left Alec as he found himself pinned against the door, Magnus's mouth on his neck, hands working his shirt off. He moaned as he felt Magnus's fingers roll one of his nipples, he threw his head back and opened his eyes to see Magnus smirking up at him, "is this to your liking, your highness" 

Alec's breath hitched  _ your highness _ , ah that  _ did things _ to him. "Fuck, mag-"

He squealed as Magnus hiked his legs up, effectively picking him up. Alec wrapped his legs around his waist and fuck did it feel good when his clothed cock brushed against Magnus's. The thought that Magnus was holding, 6 feet 3 Alec, might he add, so effortlessly - oh and-  _ shit, those muscles, _ Alec drooled. 

"Do you like this? Me picking you up?" Magnus asked with a roll of his hips. Oh and that smug voice. 

"You have-ah no idea" Alec panted. 

"I think I do." Magnus winked as he pushed off the door and balanced Alec on his arms. Alec wound his hands through his neck and pulled him into a kiss and whispered into his mouth, "never knew I had a thing for arms,  _ fuck _ ." 

Magnus laughed, "pretty sure we'll find some other stuff you have a thing for, Alexander." 

Magnus dropped Alec on the bed. Fuck that was hot, Alec's brain supplied. Magnus hovered over him, knees either side of Alec's waist, he leaned down to kiss him, using his tongue to coax Alec's mouth open. Which he did, oh so nicely, Magnus devoured his mouth, kissing him as if his life depended on it, one hand holding his face and the other trailing down, scratching his nails down Alec's chest. Alec arched up whispering a quiet 'fuck' as he pulled Magnus in by his waist. 

Magnus gasped, he was half lying on Alec, palms boxing his head. "Do you want to do this?", Magnus asked. 

"What part of this tells you I don't want to?", Alec raised an eyebrow as he brought his hand to cup Magnus's face, rising up to kiss him and whispered against his lips, "I want this, I want you." 

"Good", Magnus's eyes flashed gold. 

  
  
  


Magnus was mouthing his neck, taking special care to bite lightly at the deflect rune and going by the noises Alec made, he definitely liked it, "tell me darling did you put this here on purpose?" 

Magnus's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, caressing him. Alec finally found his senses and tried to work Magnus's pants off,  _ fuck these buttons.  _

He heard Magnus laugh, Alec looked at him, his already flushed cheeks growing darker.

"Yes darling you said it out loud", Magnus laughed. Alec bit his lips in embarrassment. 

"Aww", Magnus cooed, "you so cute when you're embarrassed." 

" I am not cute." Alec grumbled. 

"What was that darling?" 

"I am not - Ahh", Alec broke off, Magnus had ground down on his rock hard cock, which was ruefully clothed. "Magnuss", he moaned. 

Magnus smirked in reply as he snapped his fingers, divesting them of the offensive clothing. "Good?" 

"Very." Alec moaned as Magnus rolled his hips.

Magnus hummed, trailing kisses on the underside of his jaw. "Then let me make it better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is just smut lmao.

Magnus kissed his way down Alec's beautifully flushed chest, he looked at Alec, straight in the eye, as he took one nipple into his mouth. Alec threw his head back in pleasure. Fuck. He never knew nipples were this sensitive. 

"They're not usually ". He really needed to stop saying things out loud, but how can he when magnus’s mouth felt oh so good on him!? Magnus smirked at him, his fingers rolling and pinching the other nipple into a hard nub, "but I am a warlock, darling." 

Magnus continued his journey downwards, occasionally nipping at places, his fingers tweaking the already hard nipples. Alec was breathing hard with slight groans slipping through his lips, his fists clenching in the bedsheet. He bit his lips hard trying to suppress a loud moan as Magnus finally reached his cock. 

"That won't do darling" Magnus reached up and pulled at Alec’s chin, freeing his lower lip. And fuck that made him moan louder. "I want to hear all your moans" 

"Someone might hear-" 

Magnus snapped his fingers, "now they won't" 

If Alec hadn't been hard, Magnus showing his complete dominance would have done it for sure. Magnus maintained eye contact as he licked a stripe up his cock before taking it all in. 

Shit. "ma-Magnus fuck" 

Magnus hummed and oh the vibrations on his cock, along with the tight heat of magnus’s mouth felt so good. Alec took a sharp breath, he was having a real hard time not to come already, he wanted to wait till the main event at least. 

"Magnus - ah, please" 

Magnus pulled off with a filthy pop, "please what darling?" he brought one hand to Alec's weeping cock and pumped it lazily. 

"Pleasee" 

"I can hardly do something if you don't tell me what it is", Magnus smirked. Alec growled up at him, that little shit. 

"I won't do anything until you say darling" 

Alec pulled Magnus up into a demanding kiss and murmured quietly, "fuck me" 

"What was that, darling? Didn't quite get that" 

"Fuck me" Alec repeated a louder, he couldnt have imagined himself ever saying that apparently his need for Magnus had chased away all embarrassment. 

Magnus pecked him on his lips, " gladly"

Alec felt a light touch at his hole, he stiffened. Magnus’s one hand was still around his cock, "Relax, breathe in" 

Alec breathed in, trying to relax his muscles. Magnus cupped his face, kissing him deeply and all his thoughts went out of the window. Magnus worked a lubed finger into him, pumping it in and out slowly. It felt weird to Alec, not bad just...weird. 

"We can stop if you want, darling. Just say the word" 

"No no, keep going it's just weird having so-Ahh" Alec cut himself off, moaning loudly as pleasure shot up through his body. 

"Found it, say hello to your prostate, love" 

Alec was a mumbling mess by the time he had three fingers in him, Magnus had taken his own sweet time to prepare Alec, going as slow as possible, occasionally hitting his prostate, making him writhe underneath him. After what felt like hours and thousands of “please Magnus's”, Magnus withdrew his fingers from his ass, making Alec whine. 

"I thought you wanted my cock, maybe you like my fingers better.." 

"Nooo" Alec sobbed, "please, need you inside me, please" 

"Yes darling", he kissed him as he lubed up his staining cock and placed it at his entrance, waiting. 

"Magn-uh" Alec groaned as Magnus pushed in, slowly, he didn't want to hurt Alec after all. 

Alec thrashed on the bed, blunt fingernails clawing at Magnus's back, turning his head to the side as pleasure took him over, exposing his beautiful neck. Magnus bit down on the deflect rune on his neck, drawing a long moan from Alec as he bottomed out. "Fuck, Alec. You're so tight." 

Magnus stayed still, kissing him slow and deep, giving him the time to adjust but soon Alec pulled at his hips, "move". 

Magnus laughed, "so demanding." He pulled out slowly, making Alec feel every inch of his cock drag across his sensitive walls. Alec keened when he pushed in slowly, maddeningly slow, like the sweetest of poison that drives you mad. 

Alec had tear tracks down his cheeks, magnus had kept his slow pace, it was both too much and not enough. Alec been on the edge forever, it felt as if Magnus had been fucking him for hours, his cock hitting that sweet sensitive spot everytime that sent tendrils of pleasure down his body, he couldn't take it anymore. " Magnus, please - ah mags- Ahh" he sobbed. 

Magnus stilled his movements, it took Alec an awful long time to realise that magnus had stopped, he blinked his eyes open, "Wha- why did you-" 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Alec blinked at Magnus, and using the only brain cell which hadn't been turned into mush with pleasure, he flipped them. Magnus landed on the bed with a thud, eyes filled with lust and a little something that Alec didn't want to hope for so soon. Alec's eyes seemed to have cleared up a bit, he leaned down to kiss him, "my turn." 

Alec had his knees on either side of Magnus as he slammed down onto his cock, his fingers trailing down Magnus's body, caressing his soft skin and playing with his nipples. Magnus’s world zeroed down to the heat around his cock and the brush of alec’s fingertips against his skin. He was like a live wire, responding to every shift and touch. Magnus moaned at a particular harsh tug at his nipple. Shit, Alec taking charge really turned him on.

Blue magic was exuding from Magnus's skin, enveloping them, Magnus can't remember the last time he lost control of his magic, something told him it was never. He closed his eyes as he arched off the bed, getting lost in pleasure. He felt Alec kiss him and whisper, "they're beautiful, you're beautiful Magnus", he couldn't understand anything anymore but lapped up the praise. Alec kissed Magnus deeply, swallowing his moan as they came together. 

Magnus tried blinking his eyes open when he came down from his high, Alec had his forehead placed against his, hovering over him. He felt Alec's palm on his cheeks, Magnus looked at him as his vision cleared. He saw something black surrounding them, encasing them and then realised, it was his wings. His glamour had shattered, he turned to Alec, his eyes filled with uncertainty, doubt and...fear, fear of rejection. 

Alec had a smile on his face, he...understood? He cupped Magnus’s face and kissed him, " don't hide them, please, not if you don't want to." 

Magnus felt his heart squeeze, he didn't expect Alec to leave him but he didn't really think Alec would be so...accepting. 

"I lost control, they're.." 

The wings cocooned them together, one of the wing tips floated to tickle alec at the ear. Alec squirmed away, laughing. He tried to lay down on his side then stopped, he can't really sleep on his wings can he, he doesn't want to break them or... Something. 

"They're metaphysical, you can sleep."

Alec smiled at him and flopped down on the bed, turning to Magnus, he pulled him closer by the waist, " can I touch them? I didn't before.. I didn't want to do it without your consent." 

Can he be any more perfect? Oh Magnus's heart did a backflip. And considering Alec didn't know that warlocks were very serious about who they let touch their wings... he couldn't believe Alec was real. 

One of his wings dashed towards Alec, making Magnus turn on his side to face Alec, he rolled his eyes at them, " sure."

Alec looked at him through his lashes as he raised his hands to softly touch the very eager wing. As soon as his fingers brushed over the first feathers, Alec gasped. He felt a tug of energy which burst out of him and judging by Magnus's expression, he had felt it too. He looked transfixed as every single lush black feather was bathed in swirling gold, forming the most beautiful of paintings. Alec brushed his fingers at the inner arch of his wing, Magnus closed his eyes, a quiet moan slipping, " Alexanderr" 

Alec's eyes found Magnus's, a silent question in them. ṣ

"It - it means that-that you're my soulmate", Magnus breathed out heavily, his eyes closed. He didn't want to see what Alec's reaction would be like. 

He felt Alec take a sharp breath in, then press a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, "Well then I'm glad, I was really getting worried who it was."

Alec kept their gazes locked as he reached down to remove the strip of leather that covered his marked wrist, revealing the golden words.

"You couldn't have said something better to me when you met!?", Alec lightly hit him on the chest. 

Magnus hid his face in Alec’s neck as he laughed, he brought Alec's marked wrist to his lips and kissed it lightly. Alec closed his eyes as he swallowed thickly, this was more intimate than sex could ever be. 

When Alec opened his eyes he saw Magnus's eyes had changed back into brown, "no, please, don't, I love your cat eyes" 

Magnus gave him a smile filled with emotions as he blinked back his eyes to golden ones. He had gotten so used to glamour, he cast them without even realizing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Magnus whispered. 

Alec pulled Magnus in close, cradling him in his arms, "maybe not, but who said I ever did what I'm supposed to? Besides, fate has woven us together, Magnus bane, and I'm never leaving you unless you tell me to" 

"I won't." 

"Good" 

Magnus felt a gentle hand caressing him, lulling his tired body to sweet sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud knock rang through the air, Alec groaned lightly as he tried to shift when he noticed someone lying next to him. Magnus. oh yes, he could never forget last night.  
Magnus was snuggled against Alec's side, his warmth cocooning them. Sun rays filtered through the half opened window, bathing them. Alec was mesmerized, Magnus was the definition of beauty, just as his brain was starting to wax poetic, another knock sounded.

Alec gently untangled himself from Magnus, careful not to wake him up, and hastily put on a robe before opening the door slightly.

"Don't tell me you just woke up", Izzy said.

Alec tried to blink away the sleep as he started at her for a moment before replying, " what does it look like? I'm going back to sleep."

As Alec went to close the door to his room, Izzy placed her hand on the door, pushing it open, "Alec. The council is in 15 mins. "

Council? What council? Oh SHIT. COUNCIL Alec's eyes blew open, all hint of sleep leaving his system in a jiffy. Damn.. this was better than coffee, maybe he should switch to asking Izzy to bombard him with a new crisis every morning.

"Fuck. I'll be there in 10." He hurriedly closed the door, paying no regards to Izzy's 'you better'.

He hated waking Magnus up when he looked so carefree. But priorities man, priorities.

"Magnus. Hey! Magnus", Alec shook him awake.

Magnus scrunched up his face as he blinked his bleary eyes open, facing Alec, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"Magnus, the council in in 10 mins"

And apparently this method of waking up was very efficient.

Magnus jerked out of the bed. Looking around for his scattered clothes then stopped abruptly.

"I'm a warlock", Magnus blinked as if realizing it for the first time.

Alec squinted at him, "and?"

Magnus, who seemed to have finally found his senses, rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, he was showered and changed into fresh clothes( don't forget the make-up).

"Oh, wow. Okay" Alec stood staring at him then broke out of his reverie when he realised that he on the other hand was not a warlock.

"That's great! Now I gotta take a shower", he hurried to get to the bathroom when Magnus's hand stopped him.

"Don't be silly." Magnus rolled his eyes, "here."

With another snap of his fingers Alec was fresh as a daisy. Damn, who knew magic could come this handy.

Halfway through the council Alec found himself wishing he'd slept the morning away. One of the representatives of Jade, Alaric, was talking about some research pertaining to moon cycles and their subtle effect on something...it was safe to say he wasn't paying attention.And let's face it, who in their sane mind would listen to all that moony crap when you had the heavenly face of Magnus in front of them. Magnus's face demanded attention. Thank goodness he'd be receiving a detailed folder on whatever was happening.

After an hour or so Alec had completely given up on paying attention, the fact made better when at one instance when Magnus dropped a wink at having caught Alec staring.

Alec squinted his eyes at Magnus when he saw a slight tilt in his lips, he had almost startled out of his seat, a piece of paper materialized on his lap. Alec looked at others to see if someone had caught him being jumpy, when his gaze fell on Magnus who was smirking. On a raised eyebrow from Magnus he finally looked at the paper.

[ Wait for me after the meeting.]

Was written on the paper, which too was so very Magnus. Sparkling golden ink on black paper. Alec tipped his head slightly in yes, keeping eye contact with Magnus.

"Alec?" Robert called. It was time he presented his share for the council meet.

When the meeting ended Alec stood up and waited till everyone left the room, he then collected the folders with the statistics and information about the issues raised in the meeting then headed out.

He was met with disappointment, Magnus wasn't waiting there for him. He lingered around for a while, looking for a red clothed man.. Ah well something might have come up. He swallowed the pang of hurt, don't be so dramatic ugh.

Alec nodded at Catarina in greeting on his way to his office, who was barely hiding an amusing smirk. Might as well get some work done, he huffed as he closed the door.

Alec felt a shift in the air, something was wrong. He whirled around, hand reaching his thigh holster for his blade when someone pushed him against the door, successfully immobilising him.

Alec opened his eyes, slightly deranged at the sudden impact. Slitted gold eyes stared up at him.

"Magnus!? I could have killed you."

"Ah but you couldn't." Magnus's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "It took you long enough to reach here."

"Well, _someone_ told me to wait after the meeting"

Alec was still pinned against the door, not that he minded. "I'm not gonna stab you, you know. Let me go?"

"Hmm, I think I prefer you like this"

FUCK. what was he supposed to say to that!? Hot and bothered, that's what he'd become. He pushed off the door to capture Magnus's lips into his. Hmm.. Cranberry. Hands gripping magnus's waist, Alec walked him back and deposited him on his desk.

"Careful Alec, I'll start wondering if you have a thing for picking me up."

"And you'll be correct in your assumption." Alec breathed, licking into his mouth when Magnus suddenly broke the kiss.

Magnus slid his fingers in alec's hair and pulled lightly, "What is the meaning of this Prince Alexander? Trying to get into my pants?"

Oh, Prince Alexander, that did something to him.

"Would you mind?"

"I would, if you don't take me to a date first."

Alec's face lit up like a Christmas tree. A DATE WITH MAGNUS BANE!? HELL YES. At least he now knows he isn't alone in wanting a real meaningful relationship, they hadn't really had that pending conversation about their relationship yet.

"I will-"

A knock sounded at the door. Alec turned his fearful eyes toward magnus.

"Under the desk, quick" Alec all but shoved Magnus underneath the table and sat on his chair, breathing deep to compose himself. When he deemed himself composed enough, he called out loudly, "come in."

It was Izzy, talk about cockblocking.

"Bro you want to come with us to the-", Izzy stopped midway, making Alec stop at the denial on the tip of his tongue.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD! You and magnus-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there."

"-were having office sex!?"

"Izzy! WHAT!? Where do you get this from?!" Alec felt a hand on his thigh which almost made him jump.

"Well... For starter's your hair is all disheveled, then your top three buttons are undone and knowing you, you'll never go out of your bedroom this way. And then there's your face- you're flushed red, Alec. Not really a difficult deduction."

Damn Magnus. When did he even open his buttons?

"Look you're wrong, just- just go, please. I don't want my baby sister meddling in-"

"Is he under the table? Don't tell me he's under the table."

Magnus's hand on his thigh squeezed hard, "no he's not, he portalled out. Happy?"

Izzy made a non-committed noise, "if you say so..."

"I do, now please go."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "fiinee." When the door lock clicked in Alec sighed in relief. He rolled the chair behind and looked down at Magnus who was kneeling. damn, the sight of him on his knees.

"Like what you see?"

"Very. I'm just imagining the possibilities of you under the table." Alec reached out to hold Magnus's chin, "you blowing me under the table when I'm holding a meeting, trying to keep my voice down or-" Alec cut off when Magnus's hands found his zip.

Alec tugged at his hands to bring him out from underneath the table then picked him up and put him on the desk again. Maybe he did have a thing for carrying Magnus.

Magnus smiled down at him from where he was perched on the table as Alec kissed his nose, "So, about that date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking of making this into a series...let me know if you'd like to read it!

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my level best to edit this, but if you find any mistake lemme know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
